Boxville
Generic (3D Universe, GTA IV) Truck (GTA IV) Van (GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (GTA Vice City Stories only) (GTA V; Humane Labs and Post OP variants) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 boxburg COLOR SET 1 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- Go Postal COLOR SET 1 COLOR SET 2 Humane Labs COLOR SET 1 Post OP COLOR SET 1 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- Go Postal Humane Labs Post OP }} |modelname = boxville (All games) boxburg (GTA SA; black variant) boxville2 (GTA V; Go Postal) boxville3 (GTA V; Humane Labs) boxville4 (GTA Online; Post OP) |handlingname = BOXVILLE (All games) BOXBURG (GTA SA; black variant) |textlabelname = BOXVLE (3D Universe, GTA IV) BOXVILLE (GTA V) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Boxville is a multi-stop truck or walk-in delivery van featured in both 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Brute in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Boxville has a rather boxy design in all of its appearances, and most closely resembles a Chevrolet or GMC Step Van that ranges from the late 1970s to the early 1990s. The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition is very bulky and large with small thin wheels, with different paint job conditions (being the Vice City model with the most faded paint job at the bottom). The San Andreas rendition, however, has a slightly curved roof and a smaller front fascia, as well as a cleaner paintjob. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Boxville still assumes some of the influences from the GMC Step Van, but unlike the 3D Universe renditions, it is less bulkier, resulting in a light and versatile vehicle. It is still the heaviest delivery van in all the GTA games. The Boxville now includes a bit rounded bodywork, smaller frontage and a bigger front bumper, while the rear bumper is now a step-side bumper for the cargo doors. This model, unlike previous renditions, does not "cut" the driver's compartment and the cargo compartment. Instead, features a small corridor that leads to the cargo compartment. In Grand Theft Auto IV, all Boxvilles are not operated by a specific company, as all of them are blanks in the city. However, there are clean and "vandalized" variants, which the later one features a graffiti over the lower section of the side panels. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' For Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, the Boxville suffered a significant overhaul, as there are no longer vandalized versions and are primarily used by GoPostal, where they feature a white/blue color. There is also a "service" variation used by Los Santos Department of Sanitation and Los Santos Department of Water & Power, where these feature four strobe lights that can be activated, as well as several objects, such roof frames, piping and two stacks of cones at the front. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' A Boxville with a unique Post OP livery was added in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. It is beige with a brown stripe on either side, where it features the company's logo. Current Design Gallery GoPostal Boxville= |-| LSDWP Boxville= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Boxville's speed and handling is mostly the same as any large vehicle. Due to its large size and weight, it suffers from poor steering and handling, and its tires lose grip with the road much easier. Because of its high center of gravity, it is prone to tipping over if driven on rough, uneven terrain. However, its large size can be used as an advantage; It can easily ram smaller cars off the road. The Boxville in GTA San Andreas has a horn nearly identical to the Mafia Sentinel, Sentinel XS and the Vice City rendition of the Sabre. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Boxville in GTA IV has poor performance in most areas. The vehicle itself is extremely heavy, negating its ability to accelerate and maintain a reasonable speed, let alone gather a high top speed. The vehicle has slow handling, however, due to the weight and sheer size, it is able to ram other vehicles, especially compact cars and sedans, off the road. The truck has reasonable brakes, but are still mediocre and often fail to stop the vehicle in reasonable time. The vehicle is powered by what sounds like a low-revving, low power 6-cylinder engine, with a high displacement, however, the in-game engine model is a twin-cam turbocharged Inline-4, in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. The engine is coupled up to, evidently by sound, a low-geared 5 speed transmission. The Boxville has a tendency to fall over in sharp turns. This is a substantial flaw, since the vehicle is used as a getaway vehicle in some missions throughout the series. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Boxville returns to GTA V mostly unchanged. The van returns with the exact same engine layout, albeit with more detail. The vehicle's performance specifications and overall speed remain unchanged, however, due to GTA V s new handling physics, the vehicle turns much quicker, with much better, stiffer suspension, which benefits in acceleration and braking rates, however, the vehicle is still extremely heavy and therefore outweighs the aforementioned benefits. In the enhanced version, the engine sound is now changed. Instead of sharing the engine sound of the Mule, it now occupies an engine sound similar to that of the Surfer. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Boxville-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery BoxvilleGraffiti-GTAIV-front.png|Graffiti variant in GTA IV. (rear quarter view.) PostalVan-Front-GTAV.png|A GoPostal Boxville. (Rear quarter view). Boxville-front-gtav.png|A brown GoPostal Boxville. Boxville-GTAV-LSDS.png|"Los Santos Department of Sanitation" variant. (Rear quarter view) PostOPBoxville-GTAO-Front.png|The Post OP Boxville. (rear quarter view) GoPostalBoxville-GTAV-RSC.png|A GoPostal Boxville on the Rockstar Games Social Club. LSDWPBoxville-GTAV-RSC.png|A Boxville Work (LSDWP) on Social Club. Boxville4-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Post OP Boxville on the Social Club. Variants Special Variants *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' features a specialized variant of the Boxville, named internally in game files as "boxburg". It features a unique dark gray body color and a quieter engine. The van is integral to the game's burglary sub-missions and is prominently used in one mission where Carl Johnson has to steal Fuhrberger's weapons. Boxville-GTASA-burglary-front.jpg|The Burglary Boxville in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Rear quarter view). *A Boxville with a unique Humane Labs and Research livery appears during the BZ Gas Grenades heist Setup mission (story mode) and the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP heist setup mission (online). In story mode, it can be stolen during the mission and stored in safehouse garages only if the gas grenades are picked up first and then, the van stolen. This variant can also be selected in the Content Creator. Boxville3-GTAV-front.png|A Humane Labs and Research Boxville (Rear quarter view). BZGasGrenades-GTA5.png|The "Humane Labs & Research" Boxville. HumaneLabsBoxville-GTAV-RSC.png|The variant on Social Club. *At some point during development, a NOOSE variant of the Boxville was intended to appear in Grand Theft Auto IV, but was replaced by the current Securicar-based Enforcer. It was seen with a grey scheme and police lights. NOOSE_Boxville.png|The vehicle in the background. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Home Invasion - CJ and Ryder drive the black, non-noisy Boxville to steal some crates of weapons in a house on East Beach, LS. *T-Bone Mendez - A full immune Boxville appears during the missions under Garver Bridge. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Commonly spawns in Viceport and Escobar International. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' ;Standard Boxville *Commonly spawns in industrial districts and seaports in major cities, as well as rural areas. *A black Boxville parked occasionally in front of Bio Engineering building in Montgomery, Red County (Not available on PC). *Sometimes seen in the parking lot behind the Well-Stacked Pizza in Blueberry and Red County (Not available on PC). *Can be found with full immune in the mission T-Bone Mendez. ;Burglary Boxville *Across the street from the gym in Ganton, Los Santos, between the blue row of houses across from where Denise lives. *Behind the building across from the fire station in Doherty, San Fierro. *Behind the building closest to the southeast freeway exit in Pilgrim, Las Venturas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked in front of Printing Works. *A special black and white Boxville is used in the mission Domo Arigato Domestoboto. The player can keep the vehicle after the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Common around Acter Industrial Park. *Common around Bohan Industrial in Bohan. *Commonly spawns in a small garage lot on Nickel Street, just under the overpass of Galveston Avenue. Spawns in the same position online as well. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *LSDWP and LSDS version is usually seen at the Port of Los Santos or sometimes, exiting of main facilities of their respective companies. The same version can be found just northeast of the Cypress Flats Ammu-Nation, near an electric station on the eastern side of the Los Santos River. *A Humane Labs and Research variant can be obtained only during the preparation of The Jewel Store Job if the player has chosen the 'smart' approach. *The GoPostal version can occasionally be seen pulling out of alleys in the city, specially near the GoPostal building in Downtown Vinewood. It can also be found parked at the Post Op Depository on Plaice Place, in the Port of Los Santos, as well as in the Post Op Depository on Paleto Boulevard, Paleto Bay. *A brown GoPostal version can be obtained in the mission Father/Son. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Standard Boxville *The standard variants of the Boxville do not appear in GTA Online due to the removal of scripted scenarios wherein vans will pull out of street corners and/or car parks. ;Post-Op Boxville *The Post-OP Boxville can be purchased for $45,000 in GTA Online, after completing Pacific Standard - Vans. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $59,850. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Boxville fetching $1,800. Trivia General *The can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt, as well as a police utility van for the Carcer City Police Department that resembles the same vehicle. *The Boxville plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA IV: San Juan Sounds. *A white Boxville can be found in Rockstar Vancouver's Bully. It is a parked vehicle and plays no part in the storyline. *Claude Speed is seen using a vehicle similar to a Boxville in the short film for ''GTA 2. *The Boxville features standard car-style cab doors in the ''GTA'' series as opposed to their real life counterpart which are sliding doors. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the BradyGames guidebook for GTA V, the Boxville is listed twice. *The vehicle's light textures in the final appear alongside blue and red emergency lights, carried over from GTA IV, indicating the planned NOOSE Boxville. See Also *Mr Tasty and Taco Van - Conversions of the Boxville. *Alphamail - Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars equivalent. Navigation }} de:Boxville es:Boxville fr:Boxville pl:Boxville ru:Boxville pt:Boxville fi:Boxville Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vans Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in Heists Update Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online